


Jihoon's Love Squad

by le3chan



Series: Sebongie, Geng Cebong [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Hoshi bingung, Hoshi galau. Temen barunya, mahasiswa transfer yang dikenalin sama Jihoon, sepertinya naksir Jihoon, deh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of Geng Cebong
> 
> Indonesia!AU dengan bahasa yang tidak baku
> 
> (*) Crosspost at ffn, aff, and wattpad under the same username
> 
> Selamat membaca…

Semuanya berawal saat kedatangan mahasiswa transfer awal semester ganjil kemarin. Namanya Seokmin, nama bekennya Dokyeom, dipanggilnya DK, yang walau seumuran sama Mingyu tapi satu tingkat sama Jihoon. Satu jurusan dan satu klub juga sama Jihoon. Kabar-kabarnya sih, si DK ini _trainee_ di agensi punya Om Agus sama Om Namjoon, yang bentar lagi mau debut jadi penyanyi solo, pindah kuliah biar cita-citanya jadi _singer songwriter_ terkabul. Maklum universitas tempat Jihoon kuliah kan memang jawara kalau urusan seni.

Dari awal masuk, entah mungkin karena Jihoon yang ditugasin jadi pemandu atau memang udah kenal duluan, si DK nemplok mulu sama Jihoon. Ke mana Jihoon pergi pasti si DK ngintilin mulu. Udah kaya anak bebek, pokoknya.

("Si DK, kan, emang gak ada bedanya sama bebek, kok," – Hoshi.)

Nah, gara-gara itu, Hoshi dan Mingyu, yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai 'Penjaga Cinta Jihoon', jadi ketar-ketir. Takut tambah saingan. Saingan sama sesama pecinta Jihoon, Mingyu maksudnya, aja bikin hati sama kepala panas, apalagi kalau musti nambah satu lagi. Belom lagi harus ngadepin bos cebong, yang status resminya adalah pacar Jihoon. Makin sengsara, deh.

(Untung aja bos cebong gak sekampus. Coba kalau iya, udah gak ada harapan buat deketin Jihoon di kampus.)

Walaupun sebenernya khawatir kalau ternyata emang bener si DK naksir Jihoon, Hoshi ternyata malah bisa langsung akrab sama DK waktu dikenalin sama Jihoon. Klop banget, kayak udah lama banget kenal. Malah kadang suka lupa kalau sebenernya Hoshi memendam curiga ke DK. Bahkan Mingyu aja kadang mikir kalau Hoshi pindah haluan ke DK.

("Bang, lu naksir si DK, ya, sekarang? kalau iya, gue bersyukur banget, deh, bang. Saingan gue buat dapetin Uji berkurang."

Hoshi cuma bisa melongo. Abis itu mencak-mencak.)

Seklop apapun Hoshi sama DK, poros rotasi DK tetep aja Jihoon. Lagi enak-enaknya ngobrol berdua sama Hoshi, tapi kalau Jihoon tiba-tiba nongol, ya nemplok lah si DK ke Jihoon. Kesannya tuh kayak, 'Hoshi? Siapa, ya?', gitu.

Makin kuatlah curiganya Hoshi kalau si DK naksir Jihoon.

Belom lagi laporan dari Mingyu, yang satu klub sama Jihoon dan DK, kalau pas acara klub, DK gak mau pisah dari Jihoon. Bikin acara pentas, maunya satu seksi sama Jihoon. Pas pentas, maunya duet sama Jihoon. Pokoknya apa-apa musti sama Jihoon. Gak mau sama yang laen.

Terus, kata Mingyu lagi nih, Jihoon tuh paling gak bisa marah sama DK. Dijailin gimana juga, tanggepannya cuma senyum cerah doang. Gak kayak kalau Mingyu yang ngejailin. Kalau Mingyu yang ngejailin, tanggepannya senyum setan sama gitar kesayangannya Jihoon. Udah kayak anak tiri, deh.

_"Nasib gue gimana, nih, kalau si DK beneran naksir Uji? Ngerebut Uji dari bang Seungcheol aja belom sukses, masa iya musti dapat tambahan saingan lagi?"_

Mentalnya Hoshi anjlok nih.

* * *

"Eh, bang. Kata si Mingyu, Uji lagi ada yang deketin tuh di kampus," Hoshi tiba-tiba ngomong gitu pas Seungcheol nongol di lapangan basket komplek.

"Halah, palingan kalau gak elu ya Mingyu yang deketin kesayangan gue. Gue, kan, udah tau modus lu berdua. Udah basi, Chi," Seungcheolnya cuek malah.

"Kok gitu sih, bang. Lagian emang bener, kok, kalau lagi ada yang deketin Uji. Anak baru, bang. Ke mana-mana nemplok mulu ke Uji. Udah kayak anak bebek, bang."

"Elu, dong, berarti. Elu, kan, dari jaman SD nemplok mulu sama Uji."

"Elu, kok, gak percaya, sih, bang. Gue mah baek, mau ngasih tau elu kalau ada yang lagi deketin Uji. Elu tanggepannya malah gitu. Lagian elu tau sendiri, bang, Uji tuh gimana. Uji tuh gak bakalan nyadar kalau ada yang lagi deketin dia. Maksud gue tuh baek, bang. Beneran, deh."

"Perasaan lu aja kali, Chi. Lagian Uji gak polos-polos amat kaya gitu, kok. Uji tau, kok, kalo ada yang lagi deketin dia. Cuman, Uji emang milih buat cuek sama orang-orang yang deketin Uji, gak mau ngasih harapan sama mereka. Elu sama Mingyu aja yang bebal. Masih aja nekat, padahal Uji, kan, udah punya gue."

Hoshi cemberut denger omongannya Seungcheol.

_"Gak berhasil kayaknya ngehasut bang Seungcheol, nih."_

Mau ngehasut apa, sih, si cebong satu sebenernya?

Abis itu Seungcheol malah langsung ngacir nyamperin Joshua. Hoshi makin cemberut jadinya.

"Lu ngobrol apa sama bang Cheol, Bang?" Mingyu yang baru nongol langsung nyamperin Hoshi.

"Ngaduin si DK. Tapi gak digagas sama bang Cheol. Malah gue dikatain modus, Gyu. Elu juga. Padahal, kan, kita tau bener ya, gimana si DK nemplok mulu ke Uji. Liat aja nanti, kalo Uji jadi pacar gue, gak bakalan dia gue ijinin deket-deket sama si DK."

Mingyu mendengus denger omongannya Hoshi.

"Pede amat lu, Bang. Yakin gitu Uji mau jadi pacar lu? Paling-paling yang dipilih juga gue, Bang."

"Elu yang jangan kepedean, deh, Gyu. Nyolek Uji dikit aja, lu udah mau dilempar gitar, masih yakin bakal dipilih Uji? Ngimpi."

Jadinya malah berantem.

(Jun yang kebetulan lagi ada di deketnya Hoshi dan Mingyu cuma bisa nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Minghao sambil geleng-geleng kepala.)

* * *

Setelah usaha ngaduin DK ke Seungcheol gak berhasil, Hoshi makin gencar buat merhatiin tingkah lakunya DK. Jaga-jaga aja kalo emang beneran si DK naksir sama Jihoon. Jaga-jaga kalo si DK makin mencurigakan kelakuannya. Jaga-jaga kalo si DK tiba-tiba jadi mulai grepe-grepein Jihoon. Hoshi gak rela. Sumpah.

(Jangankan ngebayangain Jihoon digrepe-grepe DK, liat Jihoon sama DK akrab aja, Hoshi gak rela.)

Berhubung Hoshi sama Jihoon beda jurusan, beda jadwal, dan beda klub, Hoshi mau gak mau, rela gak rela musti minta bantuan sama Mingyu yang satu klub sama Jihoon.

"Sesama pecinta Jihoon itu musti bersatu dalam hal ngejagain Jihoon, walau musti perang buat dapetin cintanya Jihoon," gitu kata Hoshi ke Mingyu pas _nyuruh_ Mingyu –lebih– ngawasin tingkah lakunya si DK di klub.

Berdasarkan hasil laporannya Mingyu, kelakuannya DK pas waktu klub makin parah. Dari yang maunya apa-apa musti sama Jihoon, sekarang malah jadi setiap detik nemplokin Jihoon mulu. Dari mulai cekikikan berdua di pojok ruangan, ke mana-mana gandengan tangan kayak bocah TK, pergi ke mana-mana berdua –bahkan pergi ke kamar mandi–, sampai _backhug_ segala. Semuanya bikin kepala sama hatinya Hoshi yang udah panas jadi tambah panas.

Apalagi pas Hoshi tanya soal Jihoon ke DK, jawabannya si DK itu malah bikin tambah sakit ati.

"Gue jawab jujur, nih, ya, Bang. Gue sayang sama Uji. Sayang banget malah. Gue juga tau kalo Uji juga sayang sama gue. Emang kenapa, sih, Bang? Elu gak naksir gue, khan, Bang? Sori, Bang, elu bukan tipe gue."

Abis itu malah ngacir si DK. (Gara-gara liat Jihoon lewat sebenernya.)

Dan mencak-mencaklah Hoshi denger jawabannya DK.

_"Sialan! Masa gue dikatain naksir si DK. Gak level. Elu juga bukan tipe gue. Amit-amit, deh, kalo gue bisa sampe naksir anak bebek macem si DK."_

Hoshi bingung mau gimana lagi. Ngadu ke bos cebong, gak ditangepin malah dikira modus. Curhat ke Mingyu, ujung-ujungngnya pasti berantem ngerebutin Jihoon di skenario _'what-if'._ Mau nyamperin Jihoon langsung, gak berani. (Nyatain perasaan ke Jihoon aja masih belom berani, kok.)

Makin anjloklah mentalnya Hoshi.

* * *

"Yo! Yein! Tumben lu malem minggu gini ikutan nongkrong bareng kita. Biasanya, kan, lu pergi-pergi, gitu," suaranya Mingyu langsung aja keluar begitu liat Yein –keponakannya Om Namjoon– nongol.

"Kenapa emangnya? Gak boleh gitu? Gue ngilang dicariin, nongol dikatain. Trus gue musti gimana, Bang?"

Hoshi ngakak denger omongannya Yein.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lu ngajakin siapa tuh? Baru liat gue, biasanya kan lu ngajakin si Sujeong."

"Oh, kenalin nih. Ini senior gue, namanya mbak Kei. Cantik, kan, ya, Bang. Tapi, jangan pada naksir lho. Mbak Kei ini udah ada yang punya," kata Yein sambil naik turuin alisnya.

"Yein apaan, sih. Jadi malu aku," kata Kei sambil nundukin kepala. Malu.

"Lah, emang bener, kan," terus malah ketawa si Yein.

Dan malah bikin bingung Hoshi, soalnya Seungcheol sama Jeonghan juga ikut-ikutan ketawa. Kaya lagi ngetawain _inner_ _joke_ gitu.

Tuker pandang sama Mingyu pun gak ada gunanya. Tuh bocah juga gak paham.

Entah berapa lama –padahal, sih, cuman sepuluh menitan doang, tapi rasanya kayak lama banget– Hoshi sama Mingyu dianggurin geng cebong lainnya, yang lebih milih ngobrol sama Yein dan Kei. Udah berasa kayak anak tiri aja mereka berdua.

Trus tiba-tiba aja Hoshi jadi sumringah. Ada Jihoon yang lagi jalan ke arah geng cebong pada ngumpul. Tapi begitu liat ada DK ngintilin Jihoon dari belakang, langsung jadi cemberut.

"Gyu, liat, deh. Itu ada si DK. Ngapain juga tuh bocah ikut? Gak puas apa tiap hari nemplokin Uji di kampus?"

"Iya, Bang. Heran gue. Mana Uji juga seneng-seneng aja ditemplokin sama si DK. Eh, Bang, aduin bang Seungcheol aja gih. Mumpung ada buktinya."

Hoshi manggut-manggut, "Boleh juga, tuh. Biar tau rasa." Trus berdiri, nyamperin Seungcheol

"Bang... "

"Apaan, Chi?"

"Elu inget gak, Bang, sama yang gue omongjn waktu itu? Yang soal ada yang deketin Uji?"

Seungcheol ngangguk, "Inget. Kenapa emang?"

"Tuh orangnya, Bang," kata Hoshi sambil nunjuk DK.

Arah pandangannya Seungcheol ngikutin arah tangannya Hoshi, nengok ke Hoshi lagi, natep Hoshi, trus balik lagi ke arah Jihoon sama DK, abis itu ngakak. Hoshi yang niatnya mau ngaduin DK ke Seungcheol malah jadi bingung. Hasilnya pun Mingyu juga ikut bingung.

"Bang Cheol? Bang Cheol gak papa?" Tiba-tiba udah ada suaranya Uji nongol aja.

"Eh, kesayangannya abang," abis itu lanjut ngakak lagi. "Abang gak papa, kok. Cuman ini si Hoshi lagi ngelawak. Dari kapan itu juga malah."

Hoshi cemberut denger omongannya Seungcheol.

"Ngelawak gimana, Bang? Gue serius tau!"

"Emang ada apa, sih, bang Ochi?"

"Itu…" Hoshi _speechless_ , bingung. Cuma bisa nunjuk ke arah DK.

"Lah, kenapa sama Seokmin, Bang? Bang Ochi, kan, udah Uji kenalin juga sama Seokmin. Bang Ochi juga akrab, kan, sama Seokmin," Jihoon malah jadi bingung.

Denger ini Seungcheol ngakak lagi.

"Uji kesayangannya abang, waktu pas Uji kenalin DK ke Hoshi, Uji kasih tau gak, DK itu siapanya Uji?"

"Emang ada hubungannya, ya, Bang? Uji, kok, gak ngerti. Emang Seokmin kenapa bang Ochi?"

Hoshi kaget, tiba-tiba ditanya Jihoon.

"Ituuu... Ummm... Tapi Uji jangan marah, ya," Jihoon ngangguk. "DK lagi gak deketin Uji, kan?" Keluar juga akhirnya uneg-unegnya Hoshi.

"Deketin Uji? Deketin Uji gimana maksudnya, Bang? Pedekate gitu?"

Hoshi ngangguk. Di sampingnya, Mingyu juga ikutan ngangguk. Jihoon melongo sebentar, abis itu ikutan Seungcheol ngakak.

Hoshi sama Mingyu jadi tambah bingung.

"Seokmin! Sini dulu," selesai ketawa, Jihoon langsung manggil DK. DK yang begitu nyampe tadi langsung ngacir nyamperin Kei, jalan ke arah Jihoon sambil pasang tampang cemberut.

"Gak usah pasang tampang cemberut kenapa? Gak cocok tau! Sebentar aja, kok. Cepetan! Kalo cepet selesai, kan, nanti bisa ngobrol lagi sama mbak Kei."

Hoshi melongo. Apa hubungannya si DK sama Kei. Mana pake nge _blush_ lagi pipinya si DK denger namanya Kei disebut.

"Bang Ochi, Mingku. Kenalin. Ini Seokmin, bisa juga dipanggil Dokyeom, bisa juga DK, terserah mau manggilnya apa, sepupunya Uji. Sekarang lagi proses pedekate ke mbak Kei, temennya Yein," kata Jihoon yang sukses bikin DK tambah merah pipinya sama sukses bikin Hoshi sama Mingyu melongo bloon.

Dan bikin Seungcheol –dan Jeonghan yang penasaran dari waktu Hoshi ngaduin DK ke Seungcheol tadi– ketawa ngakak. Lagi.

 

 

끝

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah memyempatkan membaca…  
> Terimakasih juga buat yang sudah menyempatkan membaca seri Geng Cebong sebelumnya…  
> *deep bow*
> 
> P.S. maaf, numpang tanya… menurut kalian siapa sih yang paling pantes buat jadi orang tuanya Seungcheol di sini?


End file.
